MEMORIAS
by bravethunder
Summary: Vamos a las memorias de una antigua pony que ha sufrido amnesia durante un fuerte combate y las imagenes de su pasado asi como su tortuoso presente para llegar a conocerse asi misma. De las cosas que aprendio y aplico en su vida pasada y olvido en su presente hasta llegar al emotivo Final de sus recuerdos conociendose asi misma y a quienes en verdad la aman por como es. One Shot
**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO FANFIC. EN ESTA OCASION. UN ONESHOT BASADO EN LA REINA CHRYSALIS. HE DE DECIR QUE HA SIDO UN TRABAJO EMOTIVO Y LLENO DE EMOCIONES. HA SIDO UN TRABAJO EN EL QUE NO DORMI PARA PODER ESCRIBIRLO. PARA COMPARTIRLES UN POCO DE LO QUE SOY, DE LA FORMA DE LA QUE ESCRIBO. Y QUISE TRAERLES ESTE FANFIC ONE SHOT. DONDE, A PESAR DE NO PODER ABARCAR MUCHAS COSAS QUISE HACERLO LO MAS COMPLETO POSIBLE Y DEJAR DE ENSEÑANZA QUE SI TE ESMERAS EN LO QUE HACES PODRAS HACER COSAS MARAVILLOSAS. ESTO LO HICE PORQUE QUERIA DAR A VER QUE MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR YA NO ES LA MISMA DE HACE VARIOS AÑOS Y QUIERO DEJARLES UNA BUENA ENSEÑANZA CON ESTE FANFIC. Y DARLES UNA HISTORIA UN POCO DIFERENTE A LO QUE ESCRIBO HABITUALMENTE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ONE SHOT TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO, SE QUE PASAR TODA LA NOCHE EN VELA HASTA AHORA HABRA VALIDO LA PENA SABIENDO QUE USTEDES PODRAN LEERLO. NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA CHICOS, LES DESEO LO MEJOR EN ESTA VIDA. BRAVETHUNDER**

* * *

– _MEMORIAS–_

No recuerdo exactamente cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí amada, que me sentí apreciada y aceptada. Sentirme parte de algo más haya de ser otra pony más. Sentirme como un ser viviente y no como un demonio. Siempre vi a los demás ponys como basura, siempre los vi como insectos. Cuando yo era el insecto aquí, era una basura. Que nunca debió haber nacido. Que nunca debió haberse mostrado a los demás. Pero ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Qué debería de hacer? Si no soy ni basura, solo soy el ascua de una llama invisible. Inexistente, soy todo lo que he mencionado antes. ¿Qué debería pensar? ¿Cómo pensar? Nunca he pensado por mi cuenta, no desde que _Ella_ me quito mi vida. Mucho antes de arruinar esta falsedad. Mucho antes, eones atrás. La vieja Reina de Equestria. La Reina Solaria. Aun la recuerdo, aquella melena de color rojo como la llama viviente, pelaje blanco como la nieve. Ojos de color azul como el cielo despejado. Grandes orejas puntiagudas y suaves, un gran cuerno denotando su gran valor y sobre ella, una Tiara de oro puro asi como su corazón. Tenía siempre una armadura de oro con una enorme capa carmesí cubriendo sus majestuosas alas y unas botas del mismo material hermoso. Y ella era mi maestra. La Reina Solaria. Reina de Equestria. Reina de los corazones de todos los ponys que Vivian en su hermoso y magnánimo Reino. Y como su aprendiz. Una pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco como el de ella, ojos de color verde esmeralda y melena lacia y de color azul verde. Con una humilde Cutiemark de Forma de Corazón de color rosa con una hermosa rosa de fondo. Aunque, ya no re cuerdo mi nombre. Lo he olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo. Aún recuerdo sus palabras, Si. Las recuerdo, desde el primer dia que me adopto como su aprendiz – _¿Te gustaría aprender de mi pequeña? ¿Quisieras aprender a querer a los demas–_ Obviamente respondí que si con una hermosa sonrisa, llore de la felicidad ese dia, entre tantos ponys que había a mi alrededor, mejores que yo. Me escogió a mi, me escogió como su aprendiz, como su hija.

Entre las visiones de mi pasado y mi presente. Con grandes gotas de lluvia cubrir mi rostro y lagrimas veia mi vida pasar. Volvia a revivir mi pasado pero. Entre esos recuerdos, no lograba escuchar mi nombre. Solo era un sonido agudo cuando salían de sus hocicos. – _Vamos **** O llegaras tarde a la academia de la Reina Solaria-_ Esa suave y calida voz que al escucharla relajaba. Era mi madre, Aquella pony de aspecto desconocido en mis recuerdos, pero. Sabia que era ella. De alguna forma lo sabia. Estaba en el viejo reino de Canterlot. Donde mi madre me llevaba sobre su espalda rumbo al castillo de la Reina. La Yegua mas hermosa de toda Equestria y mi futura mentora. Pasabamos por todas las calles, saludando a todos los ponys con una sonrisa y ellos por igual. Eran ponys agradables y humildes como nosotras. Subimos la pequeña cuesta hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo, un hermoso castillo de mármol con hermosos grabados en sus paredes. Pequeñas torres en cada esquina y una hermosa cascada que bajaba hasta el pie de la montaña y en la entrada. La Reina, rodeada entre tantos ponys como si fuera una atracción. Como si fuera un Dios. Era un centenar de ponys saludándola y bendiciéndola. Ella los recibia con su misma calidez hasta que se vio cortada por mi presencia sobre la espalda de mi madre. Aparto ligeramente a sus admiradores caminando hacia mi pasando por un gran puente de madera hasta detenerse frente a nosotras. – _Hola_ – Ella sonrió con su primera palabra haciendo que mi madre hiciera una reverencia ante ella mientras que yo estaba hipnotizada su belleza y humildad en su primera palabra – _¿Han tenido un buen camino haca aca? Es cansado poder subir una cuesta tan inclinada como esta–_ Baje de la espalda de mi madre sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos azulados. Mi madre hablaba con ella mientras me concentraba de verla hasta que una segunda y tercera presencia aparecieron detrás de ella. Dos pequeñas unicornios; la primera, era de pelaje blanco con melena rosada con una Cutiemark de sol y la segunda, un pelaje azulado como la noche al igual que su melena pero en un tono mas claro. De menor edad que la primera y no poseía una Cutiemark. – _Ya las haz notado pequeña_ – Regrese la mirada hacia la Magnánima Reina viéndome con una sonrisa bajando su mirada hacia sus pequeñas acompañantes. _–No las he presentado pero ellas serán tus compañeras ahora en adelante. Son dos pequeñas hermanas que se han unido a nosotras el dia de ayer. Sus nombres son….–_ Iba a mencionar sus nombres pero la imagen que tenia de frente desapareció como polvo. La presencia obscura de mi madre y la brillante y hermosa presencia de la Reina desaparecieron junto con todo mi alrededor trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. A la cruel realidad.

La lluvia había parado pero aun podía escuchar y ver los relámpagos en el negro cielo con la tierra llena de sangre y agua. Tenia frio, demasiado frio. No podía moverme del impacto y aunque pudiera, no lo haría. No tengo deseos de moverme de aquí hasta saber lo que soy. ¿Qué habrá sido de mi después de conocer a la Reina de Equestria? ¿Cómo fue con mi vida? Cerré mis grandes ojos esmeraldas relajando mi cuerpo y mente viendo nuevamente imágenes de mi pasado. Ahora, estaba en el castillo de Canterlot. Tenía una edad madura. Y podía valerme por mi cuenta, pero no la suficiente como para alejarme de mi amada mentora. Estaba en los jardines de Canterlot justo sobre una plataforma de piedra y mármol con unas hermosas paredes de arbustos y flores por doquier, detrás mío. Un gran arco de madera con lianas de rosas y gardenias. Y a mis lados, las hijas adoptivas de la Reina. Ambas de una edad cercana a la mía. La mayor, ya poseía su reliquia, un enorme collar de oro con una gema de color violeta en el centro con hermosos grabados en sus costados. La menor, una pequeña corona de color plata oscuro como la misma noche y unas botas de plata azulado con estrellas blancas en ellas. Y yo, una pequeña corona de plata con hermosas esmeraldas incrustadas en ella. Estas reliquias no tenían un significado como tal, no éramos de la realeza. Pero, tenían un significado emocional. Cada reliquia mostraba el cariño que tenía nuestra mentora hacia nosotras. Cada reliquia nos unía como hermanas, como las representantes de la Reina hacia Equestria. Aunque, ya no recuerdo mi edad ni lo que haría mas adelante pero, para que estuviera ahora en esta situación deplorable. Debí haber hecho algo increíble. _–Bien, queridas hijas. Les tengo una petición que hacerles_ _–_ Hablo la magnánimo Reina con un enorme amor y esperanza hacia nosotras tres. Las tres sonreímos alagadas por esto mirándola con admiración escuchando sus palabras _–Me gustaría que formaran mas Reinos en Equestria, que difundan la palabra del amor y de la amistad–_ Esto nos sorprendió de golpe, La menor reacciono volteando a verme y yo a ella al igual que la mayor con ese nerviosismo y miedo _–Pero, Reina. Es una tarea complicada para nosotras. No sabríamos como hacerlo, mucho menos hacer un Reino cuando usted es la Reina absoluta–_ Exclamo la hermana mayor con miedo en sus palabras aunque muy certeras, la Reina sonrió alzando la mirada hacia el cielo con esa misma sonrisa _–Lo se querida pony pero, me gustaría que ustedes fueran a mas tierras a impartir esta armonía que nosotros tenemos. Equestria no es tan grande como parece y se que haya afuera hay muchos ponys que no han encontrado la luz. Imaginen que el cielo en el que estamos debajo fuera un reino, es enorme ¿Verdad? Pero, solo es una fracción de lo que en verdad es porque, nosotras no podemos ver mas allá de lo que está sobre nosotras, por lo que debemos de ir hacia otros horizontes para ver que hay sobre nosotros. Es igual aquí, Equestria puede ser grande para nosotras pero fuera de Equestria hay mas lugares a los que visitar, increíbles y hermosos lugares pero. Con la tristeza de no experimentar lo que nosotros vivimos. Me encantaría ver este reino proliferar en este mundo desconocido queridas ponys, mis pequeñas ponys. Se que es una tarea muy difícil por ahora pero en el futuro sabrán que todo esto tiene un propósito–_ Todas nos manteníamos en silencio meditando sus palabras, era una sabiduría que solo ella podía expresar con tanta tranquilidad. Algo que era de admirar y de Envidiar pero, tanto amor le teníamos que no veíamos defecto alguno en ella. _–Está bien Reina, Haremos lo que ordene. Como sus aprendices–_ La hermana mayor hizo una ligera reverencia mientras ella empezó a reír cubriendo su boca con su casco _–No es una orden querida, es una petición mía. Si gusta hacerlo o más adelante, me parece bien. Todo está bien como ustedes lo vean. Solo quería expresar mis inquietudes–_ Todas sonreímos al ver la tranquilidad que emanaba mientras daba media vuelta caminando hacia el castillo _–Espero saber su respuesta mis aprendices. Estaré en mis aposentos descansando, Saben que mi puerta siempre estará abierta–_ Mi amada mentora abandono este mediano espacio dejando al dueto de hermanas y a mi pensar su petición, obviamente. A mi no me tomaron en cuenta en esto, ellas se apartaron de mi alejándose, dejándome en medio de esta plataforma sola. Bajo el hermoso cielo azul. Sabía con certeza que la hermana mayor me odiaba por ser la predilecta de la Reina y la menor por igual, querían ser mas que sus aprendices. Querían ser sus hijas, y yo. Quería ser alguien como mi amada mentora.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos sintiendo ahora el ardor del sol arañar mi pelaje. Quemar el agua que tenía en mi cuerpo causando que me ardiera la piel, haciendo que mi alrededor se volviera un infierno pero. Yo ya estaba en el infierno desde antes que llegara aquí, mucho tiempo antes abrí las puertas del infierno. No, yo no abrí las puertas del infierno, fue ella. Ella lo hizo todo, con su envidia y miedo. Con su vanidad y orgullo, ella abrió las puertas de mi infierno, orillándome poco a poco hasta lo que soy ahora. Lo voy recordando, porque me sentía intimidada por ella. El sol mortal cubría mi piel y pelaje haciendo que me quedara ciega por las llamas asesinas del sol, quemando mis corneas en su totalidad. Aunque, ya no importa mas. Si ahora me odia con ganas o me tiene rencor por el pasado o inclusive tiene pena de mi y quiere terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas. En esta oscuridad nueva, donde mis ojos fueron arrebatados por su sol. Solo podía ver oscuridad, donde volteara vería oscuridad. Para toda mi eternidad. Aunque, entre esa misma oscuridad veía un hermoso brillo dorado. Con forma de un pony. De mi mentora. Estaba sentada, en un hermoso trono de oro y carmesí sobre una plataforma hecha del mismo material donde bajaba una hermosa carpa de color rosado con bordados carmesíes en vuelta de pequeña lavandas en hermosos floreros de oro. Esas Flores tenían un significado espiritual. Traían la calma en los momentos más cruciales y tranquilizaban al que las oliera y las viera. Y sobre este hermoso trono una enorme vitrina con los dos astros de Equestria, el Sol y la Luna con un Alicornio en medio en pose. Un alicornio representante de las triunvirato de especies que habitaban Equestria. Y alrededor de este trono dorado. Hermosas vitrinas con diferentes patrones imbuyendo elegancia y belleza a la sala con hermosas paredes y banderas de Equestria. El mismo grabado que en la vitrina, y sentada en el centro de este lugar portando su característica armadura dorada con el manto carmesí y sentada en su trono. Mi maestra y frente a ella. La hermana mayor, la hermana menor y yo. Como siempre, conmigo en medio de ambas sintiendo sus energías negativas ocultas de su sonrisa y simpatía. Ya no recuerdo haber tenido una madre en ese entonces. _–Muy bien mis queridas ponys. Espero que hayan hecho sus preparativos porque partirán el día de hoy hacia las afueras de Canterlot. A las afueras de Equestria, con ustedes. Guardias reales seguirán sus comandos ciegamente y cumplirán sus deseos y una carta de mi parte hacia todos los habitantes de esta tierra desconocida para que sea entregado a su respectivo lugar–_ Mi maestra me veía con unos ojos esperanzadores y llenos de amor. Si, ya recuerdo. Recuerdo parte de mi nombre, ' _Feather_ ' Era mi nombre parcial, pero. No recuerdo cual era el otro. Solo Feather. _–Tengo la esperanza de que podrán hacer muchos amigos hacia donde vayan, será un camino difícil y arduo pero ustedes podrán. Mis Pequeñas Ponys. En especial tu Feather…_ – Al pronunciar mi segundo nombre se escuchó nuevamente ese zumbido agudo pero actué de forma desinteresada a ello sonriendo emocionada hacia las expectativas de mi mentora _–Me gustaría que fueras a un lugar en particular Feather…–_ Nuevamente ese zumbido pero lo ignore nuevamente, estaba tan emocionada por ver a mi mentora con esa carisma _– ¿De qué lugar se trata Reina? ¿A dónde desea que yo vaya? –_ Era la primera vez que reconocía mi voz, había olvidado como me expresaba en ese entonces. Era un tono de voz suave y calmante, con un entusiasmo tan grande que cautivaba a todo que la escuchase. Algo que me vinculaba con mi Cutiemark, Aquel corazón de color esmeralda. _–Ese lugar se llama Canterlot–_ Ella se levantó del trono caminando hacia mí con esa sonrisa suya, una sonrisa llena de confianza y sabiduría y al igual que reacciono ella, reaccione yo con sorpresa e ignorancia. – _¿Canterlot? ¿Aquí?_ – Ella se detuvo frente a mi mirándome con una sonrisa cautivadora sosteniendo mi mentón con esa sonrisa _–Exacto querida, Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, acompañándome en este viaje. Un viaje en el que sabrás tus verdaderos deseos–_ De cierta forma, me sentía tranquila de escuchar eso, de que no tendré que partir a un lugar lejano arriesgando la vida de mis acompañantes y estar a un lado de mi Querida Reina pero, Ella rompió en ira. No soporto psicológicamente esa preferencia hacia mi. Estrello su casco en el suelo de mármol brillante debajo del tapete quebrándolo atrayendo la atención de la Reina, De su hermana y mía al instante. _– ¿Sucede algo querida? ¿Por qué rompes en ira?–_ A pesar de la actitud explosiva de la hermana mayor mi maestra actuó de una forma más tranquila y serena mientras que ella rompía en llanto _–¿Por qué la tratas mejor que a nosotras? ¿Por qué ella? Somos todos tus aprendices desde el mismo día. He mostrado mejores aptitudes que ella y no te ha importado nada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ – Mi maestra inclino un poco su cabeza hacia un lado dejando pasar un largo y casi invisible cabello carmesí pasando de mi hacia ella sosteniendo su barbilla con su casco _–Celestia, hija mía. Ya te he dicho varias veces que no culpes a Feather… De esto, todas ustedes son especiales para mi. A todas las quiero por igual pero Feather… Es alguien muy especial. Deberías verlo por tu cuenta_ – Mi mentora limpio una de sus lágrimas con su casco mientras ella me veía con odio algo que a pesar de sentirlo indirectamente, me entristecía más directamente. Su hermana menor, se mantenía en silencio como siempre _–Oh, Celestia. No veas así a tu hermana…–_ La hermana mayor, Celestia arrebato el casco de mi maestra con ese mismo enojo limpiando sus lágrimas con el suyo _–Ella no es mi hermana, solo es una molestia. Ella no ha pasado por las cosas que Luna y yo pasamos. La muerte de nuestros padres, la violencia que sufrimos y el constante estrés de ser mejores para que tu nos aceptes. Desearía que ella estuviera muerta–_ Las palabras de odio de Celestia, me habían llegado al corazón mientras que mi maestra se cubría la boca aterrada por lo que había escuchado. Era la primera vez que alguien osaba insultar la vida de un pony. Y la mía por igual, y tal vez de Luna. Lo último que vi, antes de que todo desapareciera nuevamente era ver a Celestia con ese rostro desfigurado, lleno de odio y maldad hacia mí. Lo que hizo que la viera de otra forma, su verdadera forma.

Volví a la realidad tras ello, seguía viendo oscuridad pero aun podía sentir, sentía una gran brisa helada y suave cubrir mi cuerpo. Estaba nevando, parpadeaba constantemente a pesar de estar ciega ¿Qué habrá pasado después de eso? ¿Qué habrá hecho Celestia para que yo terminara así? ¿Qué habrá hecho mal para que yo hiciera las cosas peor? Trate de moverme pero no podía, ahora deseaba moverme pero tenía grandes heridas en la piel que quemaban al tratar de moverme por el frio de la nieve sumando el hecho que mi sangre se había congelado pegándose al suelo y mi piel y moverme me provocaría más heridas y sufrimiento. Di un gran suspiro preparándome para volver a dormir y tras ello. Dormí nuevamente. Viendo ahora, mi habitación. Era una habitación humilde. No tenía la gran cosa, una puerta de madera de tamaño considerable con el picaporte de oro con una pequeña flor lavanda en su macetero de porcelana, a un lado una carpa con mi Cutiemark bordado en el con el fondo de color blanco con los bordes rosados y a un lado. Frente a mi cama una hermosa chimenea con 5 leños en fuego calentando la habitación. Calentando mi cuerpo, estaba sobre mi cama de forma de frijol de color rosado con un cojín dorado mirando las llamas consumir el leño escuchando el crujir de la madera por el fuego. Aun pensaba las palabras de Celestia tras la preferencia de mi mentora. " _Desearía que nunca hubieras nacido"_ Esa oración rondaba en mi mente al igual que la imagen de odio de Celestia hacia mi. ¿Qué le hice para que me odiara? ¿Por qué me odia? ¿Por qué me odian? Nunca he deseado el mal a los demás ponys, los he amado. Quiero amar a todos los ponys, sean buenos o malos. Quiero amarlos por igual, porque somos ponys. Somos seres vivientes, tenemos alma. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar unos suaves toquidos a mi puerta abriéndose mostrando la figura de mi maestra, no tenía esa carisma positiva, sino. Una de lastima y tristeza. Algo fuera de lugar para ella _– ¿Puedo pasar?–_ Me levante de mi cama sentándome en ella asintiendo en silencio mirándola como entraba hasta sentarse a mi lado mirando hacia la chimenea _–Es una hermosa noche ¿Verdad?–_ Asentí nuevamente en silencio sin apartar la mirada de la chimenea viendo y sintiendo la llama envolver mi cuerpo. _–Luna hizo un buen trabajo alzando la Luna esta noche, y lo ha hecho muy bien, mañana antes de que partan a sus respectivos destinos Celestia traerá el amanecer, sería algo lindo que vinieras a ver el evento–_ Voltee a verla a los ojos viendo su cálida sonrisa pero, dentro de ella veía tristeza. Sabía que lo decía para que resolviera las cosas con Celestia _–Lo siento pero no iré, lo siento mucho–_ Regrese la mirada hacia la chimenea dando un gran suspiro con mi mente repitiendo aquella desagradable y desentrañable escena. La Reina Solaría miro esto con aun mas tristeza acercándose más a mi mirando hacia la chimenea _– ¿Sabes por qué pedí que te quedaras? Que estuvieras a mi lado–_ No respondí a su pregunta pero ella sabía con certeza que tenía esa pregunta en mente. Que a pesar del odio de Celestia, tenía esa duda. Que no quería que yo me fuera _–Porque eres una pony muy especial, tal vez no lo has visto pero yo si lo veo. Eres la única unicornio de las tres. No has necesitado de tus alas para ser lo que eres ahora, haz podido aprender a usar magia más haya de tus límites. Sin ser Alicornio, y eso Feather… Eso habla mucho de ti. Celestia tal vez tenga tu misma edad pero emocionalmente tu eres más madura que ella. Desde el fallecimiento de tu madre, optaste por amar a todos los ponys como ella te amo. A pesar de que ahora sea un recuerdo muy lejano ella siempre estar allí para ti, para todas nosotras que la conocimos. Es algo que quisiera que esparcieras. No fuera de Equestria, sino. Dentro de ella, que les enseñes a los ponys a amar. Que todos somos iguales, sin importar nuestra clase social o física. Tantos unicornios como pegasos y terrestres somos iguales. Que no habrá nada que nos separe porque todos tenemos en lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Una pequeña llama, una pequeña llama que arde más intenso que el mismo sol. Es el espíritu, y eso nos conecta a todos. Y quiero que tu Feather… Reavives esa llama. Que los ames a todos por igual para que ellos se amen entre ellos. Para que crezcan como comunidad-_ La Reina Solaria me dio un beso en la mejilla levantándose del suelo caminando hacia la salida de mi habitación deteniéndose en la puerta volteando a verme con esa misma sonrisa _– Espero verte mañana en el Crepúsculo de un nuevo día. Tus hermanas partirán en un viaje que les tomara un medio ciclo solar en terminar. Deberías al menos verlas partir mañana, no estas obligada Feather pero lo dejo a tu criterio–_ Asentí en silencio con una sonrisa en mi rostro, una sonrisa falsa, donde aun estaba adolorida por esas palabras cuando yo nunca le desee mal a Celestia. Nunca se lo desee hasta el final.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos, aquellos ojos grises y sin vista, viendo nuevamente. Oscuridad, donde poco a poco perdía el sentido del tacto, y lo que sentía era una brisa fresca y calmante. Era la primavera, podía percibir un olor pútrido repugnante, se lo que olía. Era muerte, los cadáveres de mis súbditos se pudrían con el calor y tiempo y seguía yo en la lista. La muerte ansiaba mi cuerpo y alma para llevarme al infierno que una vez abrí y mande en el a lo más que amaba en este mundo pero. No recuerdo que era lo que amaba. Paso mucho tiempo cuando yo en verdad ame algo. Hice una sonrisa vacía mientras escuchaba el viento mover la tierra y sentir mi melena cosquillear mi rostro. Tenía que recordar aún más de lo que fui. Volví a cerrar los ojos olvidándome de la realidad entrando nuevamente en mis recuerdos. Viendo ahora, el crepúsculo desde mi habitación, ver el amanecer era algo relajador pero no demasiado. Debajo de mis pies estaba Celestia luchando contra toda adversidad para traer consigo el amanecer. Usando todas sus capacidades mágicas para poder hacerlo con el apoyo moral de su hermana Luna y de mi mentora. Estaba algo orgullosa de ella por tal acto. No cualquiera puede mover las estrellas a voluntad, solo existía una Alicornio que podia mover el Sol y la Luna a su antojo y era la Reina Solaria. Mi mentora y mi madre adoptiva. Pero al ver esta escena. Donde las tres hacían lo mejor de si para conseguir sus metas algo dentro de mi se rompió. Habían pasado 10 Lunas desde ese incidente y aun me sentía afectada por ello pero ahora me deje llevar por mis emociones. Di media vuelta donde uno de mis guardias me protegía en silencio mientras yo lo veía a él por igual, serena y calmada _– ¿Podría traerme el libro de FantasyStar, Por favor? –_ El hizo un saludo militar saliendo hacia la salida mientras daba media vuelta regresando mi atención hacia Celestia. Viendo como grandes gotas de sudor cubrían su suave y cálido rostro. Un rostro que nunca ha conocido el amor. Y conozco el hechizo perfecto para que pueda amar.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos viendo nuevamente el ambiente de mi exterior, de cierta forma. Recupere la vista, eran unos enorme colores nítidos, llenos de vida, sobre mi cabeza un enorme árbol con pétalos rosas, un árbol de cerezos viendo como sus pétalos volaban al son del viento pero también escuchaba la lluvia, no veía que estuviera lloviendo. Solo veía ese hermoso árbol de cerezo y el hermoso cielo azul, también escuchaba una suave caja de música de fondo. Era una tonada tranquilizadora pero a su vez, perturbadora. Solté varias risas cerrando nuevamente mis ojos dejándome llevar por mis recuerdos, recordando fragmentos importantes de mi vida. Recodando quien soy y que fue lo que hice para merecer esto. Estaba ahora en la sala del trono donde veía a mi mentora, no con una cálida sonrisa ni mucho menos con una mirada amorosa. Ahora me veía con coraje y repudio a mi lado, mis guardias reales. Casi un centenar de guardias reales a mi lado mirando con miedo hacia la Reina. Vi mis cascos cubiertos de sangre y tenia puesto un collar de plata con una esmeralda hexagonal incrustado. Regrese la mirada hacia el frente donde mi mentora, sin armadura viéndome con odio. _–Estas aquí, frente a mi siendo acusada por intento de asesinato hacia la Princesa Celestia. Por haber conspirado contra el Reino de Equestria– ¿Qué_? ¿Yo hice daño a alguien? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Ella estaba en lágrimas mientras yo veía sorprendida esa escena lúgubre con mis guardias esposados de los cascos y alas. _–Pero fue un accidente Reina, no quise hacerlo–_ Ella bajo la mirada con esas lagrimas recorrer sus blanco pelaje y caer al suelo con suaves sonidos. _–Fuiste atrapada en el intento junto con tus guardias en la conspiración, yo creí en ti Feather… Serias la esperanza para Equestria, la que unirías a todos con amor. No con odio y maldad–_ Ahora lo recuerdo, si. Ya se lo que hice, lo que inicio todo. El inicio del final, Celestia estaba partiendo hacia el sur junto con sus escoltas y apenas se alejó de la vista de Canterlot. A las espaldas de la gran montaña del sabio, la emboscamos junto con sus guardias asesinándolos en el acto arrancándoles la vida en ese instante. Cortando sus frágiles cuellos, toda esta voluntad asesina, fue gracias a la magia de FantasyStar. Reconocido Mago por sus hechizos, hechizos para asesinar. Lo opuesto a Star Swirl el barbudo. El hechicero legendario que trabajaba al bien. El mismo que revivió a la Princesa Celestia tras haberla asesinado atravesando su corazon con una daga de plata. Veo esa escena, donde mi daga atravesó su pecho rompiendo su collar de oro mirándola con odio. Viéndola con odio y rencor, ella nunca me quiso. Siempre me tuvo envidia por ser mas allegada a la Reina. Esa misma unicornio, ahora. Alicornio por la magia de FantasyStar, le había arrancado la vida frente a ella "Espero Celestia. Que a donde vayas, tu alma se pudra" fueron las palabras que le dije justo al momento de apuñalar su corazón y caer al suelo muerta bañando mis cascos de sangre pero fue el mismo Star Swirl quien nos vio en el acto. Siendo el quien la saco de las garras de la muerte y a su vez condenándome por eso. _–Lo siento mucho Feather… Pero, te condeno a la eternidad. A una eternidad de odio y sufrimiento. Al igual que a tus cómplices. Se les arrebatara la vida mortal que tienen por haber asesinado a aquellos guardias, guardias que eran ponys, que tenían vida, que tenían familia, hijos. Que su llama fue apagada por tus actos. Te condeno, a la inmortalidad–_ Mi mentora se envolvió en un aura dorado brillando como el sol encegueciéndome, llorando por mi muerte. Si, ya lo recuerdo. Ya había muerto una vez. Por eso no lo recuerdo, mi nombre. Era FeatherHope. La pluma de la esperanza. Al ver nuevamente como se me arrancaba la vida mortal por mi asesinato recordé mi nombre y lo que se supone que iba a hacer pero. Ahora me doy cuenta que me deje llevar por la magia del hechicero de la muerte. Mis ojos se quemaron por el brillo sintiendo como mis corneas se convertían en polvo y la ceguera, se hizo. Pero, no fue una ceguera eterna, sino una ceguera temporal. Una ceguera que transmuto a una nueva vista. Mi pelaje se empezó a caer mostrando mi piel desnuda quemándose por el brillo tornándose negro como el carbón de leño. Mis recientes plumas se convirtieron en polvo mostrando mis huesos y arterias y por el mismo ardor se fundieron dichas arterias convirtiéndose en liquido transparente como el de las crisálidas de los insectos uniéndose a mi cuerpo. Mi cuerno se fundió del ardor torciéndose como goma cambiando de color negro por el ardor del sol, por el ardor de la magia de mi antigua maestra y amada madre. Mi cabello sufrió el mismo destino pero no lo perdí. Solo perdió su brillo a un tono azulado oscuro y al final, cuando no quedo nada de mi. Mis cascos se despedazaron mostrando grandes orificios en todas mis patas al igual que mi melena, toda carbonizada por su magia e incapaz de arreglar. Lo mismo sucedió con mis guardias. Sus melenas se quemaron, sus pelajes y plumas cayeron a cambio de que sus ojos se tornaron azules y crecieron de ellos colmillos al igual que a mi mientras que mi antigua maestra me daba la espalda caminando hacia el castillo _–Y pensar por un momento que tu, FeatherHope. Serias mi sucesora. Que serias la esperanza a este reino naciente. Lo siento mucho pero. Estas exiliada de Equestria. Largo–_ Esas palabras de desprecio me rompieron el corazón, estaba llorando a pesar de sentir como las llamas del infierno solar me envolvían, quemando mi alma. _–No lo hagas por favor. No quise hacerlo, fue un error mío. Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer. Seré quien tu quieras que sea pero por favor. No me abandones, te lo suplico. Por favor, no me abandones– Ella dejo de emanar su brillo solar mirándome de espaldas llorando al igual que yo. –Tienes 10 segundos para irte de Equestria, sino. Me asegurare de que estés en los calabozos para toda tu eternidad–_ Eso fue lo último que dijo mi mentora alejándose de mí y la última vez que la vi. Como me había destrozado la vida de esa forma, como yo misma lo había hecho por mi inmadurez. Ahora, no quise abrir los ojos. Quería mantenerme así para seguir viendo mi futuro.

Pero, no pude hacerlo. Pasaron varias eternidades viendo como Equestria crecía y se expandía cada vez mas. Viendo desde el exilio. Muy lejos de Canterlot a mi mentora, con el corazón roto y con el alma desintegrada. Con mi nueva apariencia, con mi nuevo hogar. Mi reino, Ya no era la Princesa FeatherHope. Era la Reina Chrysalis. Líder de los Changelings, era el nombre perfecto porque. Justo esta maldición había traído también una bendición. A pesar de que mi cuerpo estaba carbonizado podía cambiar de forma a voluntad al igual que mis guardias quienes en un principio me odiaron pero con las eternidades y aceptar su destino, me quisieron. Como su madre, me quisieron asi como yo quise a mi mentora. Habíamos creado un pequeño reino de Changelings a lo lejos de Canterlot y fuera de la vista de la Reina y de las Princesas pero teníamos hambre, demasiada hambre. Nuestro alimento era lo que yo buscaba al principio, era amor. Nos alimentábamos de amor y sabíamos que el lugar con tanto amor en Equestria. Era Canterlot, por lo que planeamos por cientos de Lunas una invasión como tal. A pesar de ser pocos podíamos disfrazarnos como un habitante de Canterlot y pasar desapercibidos. Atacaríamos en el ocaso, Luna es muy débil por lo que caería fácil en la noche y el clima perfecto para atacar, era una noche lluviosa y con una fuerte tormenta eléctrica. Entramos a Canterlot como forasteros. Fue una tarea muy fácil, en ese entonces no existía hechizos detectores contra Changelings y la confianza que tenían estos guardias era tanta que no nos requisaron. Veíamos un cambio grande dentro de las murallas de Canterlot. Las calles y edificios humildes habían subido muchos escalafones. Ahora las calles eran de piedra y mármol al igual que los edificios y no había visto esto antes. No en mi reino, no en mi colmena. Habia un detalle en lo particular que me consternaba, habia cientos de listones de color negro en cada esquina y muchas tiendas tenian sobre sus puertas y ventanas listones negros. ¿Acaso celebraran algo? Ignore este detalle continuando mi infiltración junto con mis súbditos. Les ordene separarse y buscar el alimento necesario, necesitábamos llevar mucho alimento a la colmena. Mucho amor si deseábamos vivir para siempre. Mis súbditos partieron dejándome sola por lo que me dirigi a mi viejo hogar, el castillo de Canterlot, lo que fue mi hogar durante tantas décadas. Bajo esta lluvia camine hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde sus guardias me detuvieron en el acto. Fue fácil hacerlos caer en mis encantos de hipnosis y alimentarme parcialmente de ellos, no los mate pero quedaron fuera de combate al verme en el instante. Entre al castillo mojando la entrada principal. Estropeando el fino tapete carmesí y nuevamente. Veía estos listones de color negro y sobre mi, un recuadro de mi mentora. La Reina Solaria y sobre ella otro listón negro. No entiendo lo que esta sucediendo aquí. Continúe caminando entre el castillo recordando mi vida aquí, lo que fui antes de ser la Reina Chrysalis. Cuando era FeatherHope, camine entre el pasillo principal que llevaba a la sala del trono pero al llegar. No había ningún guardia en su entrada. Estaba vacío, no veía ninguna presencia viviente en este lugar ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Por qué el castillo estaba abandonado? Continúe caminando hasta el final de este pasillo y salir al jardín del Castillo. Todo parecía estar igual, todo menos la gran estatua que estaba en el centro donde una vez estuve de pie escuchando a mi mentora hablar. Enseñándonos como ser buenas con la vida y con los demás. Bajo esta lluvia conseguía ver su presencia bajo esa estatua de 10 metros de altura viéndolo con tranquilidad. Brillando como el sol y con una sonrisa, con ese hermoso brillo que emanaba y pelaje blanco como la nieve. Di un gran trago de saliva y camine hacia ella bañándome nuevamente por las gotas de lluvia hasta detenerme detrás de ella. Ella volteo a verme con una sorpresa y luego esbozo una sonrisa _–Hola–_ Me saludo con la misma serenidad y alegría mientras yo me mantenía extrañada por esto. _– ¿Sucede algo hija mía? ¿Por qué vienes a estas horas de la noche? Deberías de estar durmiendo–_ Baje la mirada en silencio con un nudo en la garganta. Ella me veía con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, con ese amor que la caracterizaba. El amor de una madre _– ¿No te acuerdas de mi? –_ Regrese la mirada viéndola a los ojos mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado dejando caer parte de su melena hacia el otro extremo de su rostro _–Soy FeatherHope, la princesa FeatherHope–_ Ella sonrió tranquilamente dando escasos dos pasos hacia mi _–Se que eres FeatherHope. Lo supe en el momento que te vi a los ojos pero ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia?–_ Ella puso su casco en mi barbilla con esa sonrisa mientras yo estaba conteniéndome fuertemente para no romper en llanto. Tantas eternidades que ya no recordaba como me trataba, como me quería _–Déjame verte bien, hija mía. Por favor–_ Seguía mirando el suelo evadiéndola pero hice caso a sus palabras. Mi pelaje camuflado se envolvió en una llama verde quemándose de nuevo al igual que mis ojos mostrando la forma horrible en la que ella me dejo. _–Eres igual de hermosa FeatherHope, no deberías avergonzarte por tener ese aspecto–_ Sonreí un poco ante el cruel chiste que había dicho mi vieja mentora hacia mi deplorable aspecto _–Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No es así? Después de ese día–_ Regrese la mirada viéndola a los ojos con esa sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi corazón no lo había soportado y estaba manifestándolo con lágrimas. Unas grandes lagrimas que calentaban mi pelaje carbonizado en una fría noche lluviosa _–Desde ese día, Equestria ha crecido como no tienes idea, hemos creado muchos poblados bajo el nombre de Equestria, Manehattan, Ponyville, Appleloosa, entre tantos pueblos más. Liderados por una de mis hijas. La princesa Celestia–_ Ella había hecho su destino, había hecho muchas cosas después de que Star Swirl la sacara de las garras de la muerte. Y en parte, estaba orgullosa de ella. Y a su vez, le tenía envidia _–Luna también ha hecho de su parte. Ha ayudado a todos los ponys de Equestria a tener paz y tranquilidad, cuida de todos ellos en sus sueños alegrando sus vidas imaginarias para que su hermana mayor alegre sus vidas reales–_ Así que ambas se complementan pero. Si no hubiese asesinado una vez a Celestia por la magia de FantasyStar ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi? ¿Hubiera hecho algo especial como ellas? _–Sabes, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en esos acontecimientos. Hubieras sido la sucesora perfecta. Aquella Reina que hubiera impartido el amor a todos, asi como yo lo hice. Hubieras traido la era de la Reina FeatherHope. La Reina del amor y de la esperanza. Como me hubiera encantado ver eso. Mi querida hija–_ La Reina Solaria empezó a llorar mientras que la lluvia cubria nuestros cuerpos pero ella no parecía afectarle el agua. Seguia brillando hermosamente como siempre. _–Pero, arruine las cosas. Reina Solaria, mi propia envidia y miedo me orillaron a hacer lo que hice. Me deje llevar por la magia de FantasyStar. El hechicero de la muerte. Y ahora, pago por mis crímenes dia a dia. Pasando hambre, sintiendo como mi piel me arde dia a dia por tu magia. Pero lo que mas me duele, es el corazon. Saber que mi corazon ha dejado de latir desde ese dia, y que lo único que deseo es comer para llenar ese vacio. Para que mi corazon vuelva a latir pero. Me duele mas, aun mas que eso. Es saber que perdi a la maestra que tanto amaba, a la maestra que me enseño cosas que nunca habia experimentado antes. Me sentía amada, y ahora. Vagamos por toda Equestria alimentándonos con ese rencor en nuestras mentes. En memoria a nuestros pecados–_ Ella dejo de brillar mirandome con esa sonrisa y por igual. Me percate que el agua no le humedecia por su calor sino. Por otra cosa, algo mas que me rompió el alma _–Hija, yo nunca deje de amarte. Se que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero yo también hice mal las cosas. No te escuche en ese entonces y lo que te hice es algo a lo que me lleve a la tumba. Ese arrepentimiento de haber condenado a mi hija a una eternidad asi. Sabiendo que lo que te hice fue peor que la muerte. Y eso, me sigue rompiendo el corazon. Y tenia miedo que me odiaras pero me alegra que no–_ Mi mentora sonrio de mejilla a mejilla con las lagrimas en su rostro mientras yo me desmoronaba cada vez mas, sabiendo ahora a que se debe tal ocasión, sabiendo porque ella estaba fuera de sus aposentos esta noche. _–Lo siento mucho FeatherHope, no odies a Celestia y a Luna por esto. Odiame a mi, yo te hice esto. No fui la mejor maestra ni la mejor madre para ustedes. Odiame, dime que me odias, di que me destruirás, dime que me asesinaras. Por favor–_ Mi maestra lloraba y se expresaba con tal dolor que lo manifestaba en una sonrisa, en una sonrisa amorosa. Con esa misma sonrisa la conoci y ahora me despido de ella. _–Por favor, di que me odias. Dimelo, dimelo por favor–_ Me abalance sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente sintiendo su pelaje contra el mio. Apaciguando el dolor físico pero intensificando el espiritual. _–No te odio, no te destruiré, no te asesinare, eres la mejor madre y la mejor maestra que he tenido en la vida que tuve, eres la mejor madre que siempre he deseado. Te amo mucho madre, quiero que estes conmigo para siempre, quiero que me sigas enseñando a vivir, que me sigas enseñando como amar, que me enseñes nuevos hechizos, que me sigas enseñando a ser una mejor yegua para Equestria, que me sigas amando. Pero por favor, no te vayas. No me abandones. Te lo suplico, por favor. No te vayas–_ Poco a poco, sentía como su presencia disminuia conforme nos abrazábamos. Estaba rompiendo en llanto, habia perdido algo mas importante que la vida, estaba perdiendo la ultima chispa de amor que me quedaba. Aquella ascua que habia mencionado antes. Desaparecia, ahora recordaba todo. Lo sabia con certeza. _–Yo también te amo mi amada FeatherHope. Eres la hija que siempre desee tener, eres y seras mi princesa. Sobre todas las cosas, te he amado y te amare a donde vaya. Lo siento mucho por no estar cuando mas me necesitabas pero. De ahora en adelante te acompañare. Cuando veas un árbol de cerezos, allí estare. Cuando escuches la caja de música con el cantico de Equestria, esa sera mi voz. Te cuidare este donde este. Mi vida no ha terminado. Apenas esta empezando. Hasta pronto, FeatherHope–_ La presencia de mi maestra, de mi madre habia desaparecido por completo. Su presencia habia desaparecido entre polvo y chispas cayendo al suelo llorando por su partida. Habia fallecido hace ya mucho tiempo. lo que toque ahora, era su espíritu. Que nunca pudo descansar hasta el dia de hoy. Tantas cosas que pude haber hecho y ahora, las habia perdido. Todo desde ese dia. Lo siento mucho Reina Solaria. Lo siento mucho. Madre.

Abri nuevamente los ojos mirando ese árbol de cerezos escuchando la caja de música sonar. Habia recordado toda mi vida, sabia cual era mi destino. Y estaba alegre de aceptarlo, aceptare el abrazo de la muerte gustosa porque. Se que ella estará allí esperándome, con los brazos abiertos pero sino antes. De hacer un ultimo viaje. A Canterlot, en la actualidad. Volvi a cerrar los ojos con lagrimas en ellos viéndome ahora frente a un espejo. Un hermoso espejo sobre un mueble con un vestido de boda en mi, mi pelaje era rosado, mis ojos. Violeta. Mi melena era de colores variados entre los cuales abundaba el rosa, el crema y morado. Mi vestido era hermoso con grandes toques dorados en los bordes. En mi pecho habia un medallón de cristal con forma de corazon adornando el vestido. Y aquella Princesa que una vez existio. Habia muerto, ahora. Era la Princesa Cadence, sobrina adoptiva de la Princesa Celestia. Actual gobernante de Equestria y sucesora de la Reina Solaria. Y yo, Reina de los Changelings. Sedientos de amor, habia corrompido mi alma con el tiempo. y ahora tomaría Canterlot a la fuerza. Estaba frente a mi contraparte. La princesa Celestia y a mi lado derecho. Mi futuro marido, mi objeto lleno de amor. Pelaje blanco y melena azulada con un traje militar de color carmesí con todas sus condecoraciones a Equestria. Si, lo recuerdo. Shining Armor era su nombre, y su hermana menor. Una mocosa de edad desconocida arruino mis planes mostrando nuevamente mi apariencia tras milenios de haberme ocultado de Celestia. Ahora, ella me veía con odio y repudio. Con esa misma mirada que mi mentora había hecho cuando me convirtió en esto. _"No lo harás, has hecho hasta lo imposible para que Shining Armor se casara contigo pero ahora cometiste la tontería de mostrar tu verdadera identidad ahora protegeré a mis súbditos de ti"_ Las mismas palabras que hubiera dicho nuestra vieja maestra ¿No es verdad Celestia? Has adoptado su misma personalidad y has hecho su trabajo desde hace varios milenios para evitar que aparezca alguien como yo y repita la historia. Luchamos ese dia, Celestia. Y aun asi te derrote ¿Lo recuerdas? Si, siempre lo recordaras porque debajo de esa personalidad humilde y amable estará siempre la misma Celestia infantil e inmadura. Con una mentalidad pobre. Que siempre menosprecio a su hermana cuando ella estaba en su mejor momento. Por eso se volvió contra tuya. Y ahora, que nos volvemos a ver. No como aliadas, como enemigas. Deseas que yo muera. Y si, estuviste a punto de perder pero por la actitud de tus súbditos. En especial la perspicaz Twilight Sparkle y el gran amor que había entre Shining Armor y la verdadera Cadence, me derrotaste. Sin ellos, tu hubieras muerto en primer lugar. Yo misma hubiera enterrado esa misma daga de plata en tu corazón, y ahora no habría nadie que te sacara de las garras de la muerte porque yo misma mate a Star Swirl para evitar eso. Pero tu, crees que solo desapareció. Serás ingenua. Pero, no fue asi. Nada salió como lo planee. Nuevamente fui exiliada gracias a toda esa magia mandándonos al rincón mas cruel de toda Equestria, donde aunaba la muerte. Y yo estaba en su lista. Lo último que recuerdo, fue caer sobre una enorme formación rocosa puntiaguda atravesando mi pecho imposibilitando el hecho de que yo me pudiera recuperar de las heridas. Pero, como dicen una vez. "Nacio el amor, los novios ahora estan juntos" Y si, Nacio el amor. dentro de mi, ya no era Chrysalis. Era, FeatherHope. La pluma de la esperanza y espero que esos dos tengan un futuro prometedor lleno de bendiciones.

– _¿Ya recordaste quien eres? –_ Esa voz, reconocia esa calida voz. Abri nuevamente los ojos viendo sobre mi aquella alicornio de pelaje blanco como la nieve y cabello carmesí recostada en el suave pasto sosteniendo mi cabeza con su suave pecho.

– _Si, ya recuerdo quien soy. Lo recuerdo perfectamente–Estaba alegre de haber vuelto a la realidad, tras haber pasado 10 años entre sueños pude saber quien era en realidad, a pesar de pasar una década agonica por querer saber quien era, ahora lo se. Y me duele saberlo pero también me alegra._

– _Me da mucho gusto hija mia, te estaba echando de menos._

– _Yo te eche de menos, Mi Reina Solaria–Se levanto del suelo mirando al cielo azulado y yo le segui la acción mirando el cielo a su lado._

– _Llamame Solaria únicamente, ahora no tengo un titulo como realeza. Solo soy Solaria._

– _Esta bien, Solaria. ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas esperándome aquí?_

– _Lo bastante como para ver como crecia el mundo hasta su adultez. Como crecían tus hermanas–Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta escuchando las palabras de Solaria. Con esa misma sonrisa tranquilizadora y como siempre. Su enorme sabiduría–Pero también te he visto a ti crecer. No creciste de la forma correcta pero al final, te has dejado llevar por tu corazon. Y eso es lo que permitio que tu estuvieras aquí ahora._

– _Cometi muchos crímenes en el pasado, he matado a todos aquellos que una vez me amaron y quisieron. Intente asesinar a Celestia dos veces por mi ignorancia. Y tu, como siempre perdonándome. Soy de lo peor–Empece a llorar con una sonrisa en el rostro llamando su atención mirandome con una sonrisa mientras mis lagrimas bañaban mi pelaje. Mi pelaje natural y bello, blanco como la nieve y sintiendo como el viento movia mi larga melena azul. Estaba en paz ahora, y podia volver a verme._

– _Todos cometemos errores en nuestro camino. No somos perfectos FeatherHope. Somos seres vivientes y por ello cometemos esos errores y esos mismos errores nos enseñan a ser mejores dia a dia. Me da algo de tristeza que al final no pudieras aplicar eso en tu vida pero después de todo. Fue mi culpa haberte juzgado y condenado de esa forma. Nunca me detuve para saber lo que sentias por querer crecer mi antiguo reino. Y eso me orillo a muchas cosas. Pero, nuestro legado enseño a Celestia y a Luna a ser mas sabias en su ir en la vida. Y por ello, no merecer un castigo tras haber pasado un camino tortuoso FeatherHope. Eres la unicornio que al final enseño a los ponys el valor del amor. lo hiciste hace 10 años en la boda de Canterlot, y ahora. La Princesa Cadence y el Principe Shining Armor reinan en su hogar con amor y bondad. Algo que deseabas en un principio. Gracias por haber ayudado en este avance–Estaba llorando con mas intensidad mientras que mi maestra se veia contenta con sus palabras. con su misma sabiduría, la sabiduría de una madre. Ella limpio mis lagrimas con su suave casco con esa misma sonrisa y energia positiva–Dime algo FeatherHope. ¿Estas lista?_

– _Claro que estoy lista Solaria, desde el momento que recordé quien soy estoy lista para todo._

– _Muy bien FeatherHope. Sosten mi casco con fuerza. Porque a donde iremos sera un lugar nuevo e increíble y no me gustaría perderte otra vez–Sostuvimos nuestros cascos con una sonrisa y al fin ella. Rompió en llanto entre esa sonrisa mientras el viento soplaba con intensidad llevándose asi poco a poco nuestras almas. Este lugar, era el purgatorio donde mi madre paso milenios esperándome ansiosa de comenzar de nuevo una vida. Donde no seriamos nada y formaríamos de nuevo nuestros lazos. Un lugar donde no existe ningun mal, un lugar donde no existe el pecado, un lugar donde no habrá miedo a la muerte. Donde todos son felices dia a dia. Un lugar donde por fin sabre que ella estará allí para siempre._

– _Vamos, Solaria. Empecemos de nuevo esta historia. Escribamos todo de nuevo, con una sonrisa dia a dia. Como la mejor maestra de toda Equestria y yo como la mejor estudiante. Imparte tu sabiduría y yo mi amor a todos para traer un mejor futuro al paraíso. Donde, nunca moriremos y siempre estaremos juntas-El viento se llevo nuestras preocupaciones, nuestros miedos y ansiedades, los pétalos de las hojas de cerezo se llevaron nuestros pecados y maldades hacia el olvido dejando únicamente nuestras bondades–¿Me permitirás ser tu estudiante nuevamente?_

– _Claro que lo serás, serás mi estudiante otra vez._

– _¿Me ayudaras cuando mas lo necesite?_

– _Claro que te ayudare cuando lo necesites._

– _¿Me reconfortaras los dias en los que tenga pesadillas?_

– _Claro que te reconfortare cuando tengas pesadillas._

– _¿Serás mi madre?_

– _Claro que sere tu madre. Siempre lo seré–Mi aspecto cambio mientras el viento diseminaba nuestras escancias. Mi aspecto deplorable volvió, mis colmillos crecieron y mis alas de insecto volvieron. Pero, me sentía bien. Me sentía amada, ya no tenia ese horrible vacío en el estómago. Cerre los ojos con esa esperanza y los abrí nuevamente viendo el cielo nocturno de Equestria, las estrellas y mi alrededor vacio y lleno de polvo. Mis ojos estaban empapados de lagrimas, estaba en paz mientras que mis fuerzas se iban. Y con ello. Mis pecados, Hasta pronto. Querida Maestra y madre, nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco. La amo mucho, con amor. La Princesa FeatherHope._


End file.
